The purpose of this application is to provide an institutional resource for multidisciplinary clinical investigation. The Clinical Research Center will continue to function as an interdepartmental unit for hospitalized human subjects who have voluntarily consented to participate in approved research studies. As of this date research protocols have been submitted by the Departments of Psychiatry, Medicine (Endocrinology, Renal Diseases, Cardiology, Hematology), Surgery, Radiotherapy, Pediatrics,Obstetrics-Gynecology, Neurology and Pathology. Close liaison has been developed between the clinical departments and several of the basic science departments, namely, Biochemistry, Microbiology, Physiology and Pharmacology. The essential features of the Clinical Research Center program are to assist Principal Investigators to attain stated goals as outlined in their protocols while providing the necessary supporting medical, nursing and dietary services. The nursing and dietary personnel have been specially trained in research techniques. The core laboratory has been established to provide laboratory techniques not generally available in the Institution in response to the needs of groups of Principal Investigators using the Clinical Research Center facilities.